SM037: Rising from the Ruins!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 = Pose |songs = Under The Alolan Sun |b1=Normalium Z Dream.png |b2=Electrium Z Dream.png |b3=Grassium Z Dream.png |b4=Rockium Z Dream.png |local = Akala Island, Paniola Town, Ruins of Life |major = Gladion is revealed to have a Type: Null. Ash's Rockruff evolves into a Dusk Form Lycanroc. Ash leaves Akala Island. |prev = SM036 |prevnum = SM036 |next = SM038 |nextnum = SM038 |guest = |machars = Ash, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow |rchars = Professor Kukui, Olivia, Gladion |michars = |pchars = Ash's Pikachu, Rotom Pokédex, Ash's Rowlet, Ash's Rockruff → Lycanroc (Dusk Form), Ash's Litten, Lana's Popplio, Sophocles' Togedemaru, Sophocles' Charjabug, Mallow's Steenee, Kiawe's Charizard, Kiawe's Turtonator, Kiawe's Marowak (Alolan), Lillie's Vuplix (Alolan), Olivia's Lycanroc (Midday Form), Gladion's Umbreon, Gladion's Lycanroc (Midnight Form), Gladion's Type: Null, Tapu Lele, Fearow, Yungoos }} is the 37th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Following the grand trial, Ash's Rockruff has gone off and disappeared. It has headed off to the Ruins of Life. While the heroes try to search it down, a Pokémon - the Guardian Deity of Akala Island - appears. Episode Plot The episode starts with flashbacks of Ash's grand trial match against Olivia from last time, including Olivia stating that Rockruff is likely to evolve into Lycanroc. Meanwhile, during the night, the heroes and their Pokémon are sleeping in a house. Rockruff, however, decides to leave while the others are sleeping, while also recalling how during the battle, it and Rowlet were in opposition to each other. Pikachu wakes up Ash, trying to let him know that Rockruff has disappeared. A Pokémon named Tapu Lele appears in the sky and Rockruff decides to go out and explore to find what it is. After they meet, the two get engaged in a battle, although Rockruff appears to stand no chance to it. Ash and Pikachu are there at the same time, with Ash calling for Rockruff, which causes the battle to end abruptly. Ash finds that Rockruff appears to be hurt, and asks if it's doing fine, but Rockruff gets aggressive. After Ash says that he could take Rockruff back to the Pokémon Center to see Nurse Joy, Rockruff starts to appear frustrated. Ash sees a glittering shine, and then Rockruff tries to wander off. Ash runs up to it and asks where it's trying to go. Rockruff runs into him, running him over, and starts biting on his arm, reminding it of its opposition to Rowlet during the grand trial with Olivia. Rockruff wanders off through the bushes and Ash and Pikachu go after it as well. The next day, in Paniola Town, everyone else there is wondering where Ash and Pikachu went. Ash and Pikachu then arrive seeming tired and confused, and explains the situation about Rockruff wandering off. Everyone else is there promising to help him search for it however. Rockruff appears on a narrow mountain trail and howls. Gladion and his Lycanroc pick up on the howling noise, and Gladion asks Lycanroc to investigate the issue. Gladion and Umbreon go inside the cave and Gladion sends out his Type: Null. However, due to the strain of the helmet, Type: Null started acting restless. Gladion ran over to comfort it and tells it that everything will be fine. Meanwhile, with Rockruff, a Fearow appears, causing Rockruff to be scared and fall off this narrow path. The heroes are still on the search for it however. Rockruff has landed somewhere near the waterfalls and Olivia's Lycanroc has managed to find where it is. Gladion's Lycanroc appears in on the scene as well, and both of the Lycanroc find that Rockruff has been gravely injured. Gladion's Lycanroc carries it in its hands, following along on the same path as Olivia's Lycanroc. The Tapu Lele is found healing a Yungoos, and shortly after, the two Lycanroc appear as well, angry at Tapu Lele. Tapu Lele realizes that the Rockruff is the same one it had a battle with earlier, which was abruptly put to an end when Ash and Pikachu had appeared searching for it. The heroes are also in the same area, where they find the Yungoos that was healed by Tapu Lele. It has the same glittering shine that Ash has remembered from the previous night. After Ash, Pikachu, Litten, Olivia, and Professor Kukui climb up the cliff, they find the two Lycanroc, Ash's Rockruff, and Tapu Lele. Rockruff is in the same injured state it was before, and Ash tries to defend it from Tapu Lele. Tapu Lele uses Draining Kiss on both of the Lycanroc and Ash, and it manages to heal Rockruff as well. After Ash and the two Lycanroc regain consciousness, Rockruff walks up to Tapu Lele, and the sun during the sunset is flashing green. Rockruff, Gladion's Lycanroc, and Olivia's Lycanroc then howl, and Ash's Rockruff begins to evolve. It evolves into Dusk Form Lycanroc, a new form which Rotom Pokédex appears to have no data on at all. Ash and his other Pokémon hug Lycanroc, while Olivia and Professor Kukui walk up to it. Olivia starts crying as well. Rockruff facing the green sun is the moment at which it evolved, and Kukui explains that this is the Dusk Form of Lycanroc. The next day, the heroes and Pokémon go on a ship from Akala Island. Rotom Pokédex takes pictures of the Dusk Form Lycanroc, and Ash, Pikachu, and his newly-evolved Dusk Form Lycanroc have their sights set forward as the journey continues. Debuts Pokémon *Type: Null (Gladion's) *Lycanroc (Ash's; Dusk Form) Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Tapu Lele (JP) *The Poké Question for this episode is hosted by Professor Kukui who asks who is the evolving Pokémon in this episode. The answers are Popplio (blue), Litten (red), Rockruff (green), and Rowlet (yellow). The correct answer is Rockruff, the green answer. **This segment was not shown on the first airing. Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas